Returning
by ArashiKitsune
Summary: The second part from my new series. Six months after Kia's disappearance, the Princess returns to the team. But what happend when she comes back carrying secrets of what happened from the day she vanished? Rated for lemon in Ch. 3 and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, Peoples! Glad to see you're, excuse the really bad pun, returning. It's great to see you again. Well, here is part two of my Kia/Magic Gundam Wing series. I don't really know what to call it just yet, but sooner or later we'll figure out something. If you have any ideas, I'll be glad to hear them. I know in the last part of this, I said there were going to be lemons in later chapters. I didn't realize until after I finished that part that I didn't put any lemons in the story. So I'm adding a little adjustment to that one. There will be lemons in later chapters, but I don't know if they will be chapters later in the series or in the story. Make sense? Anyways, the boys will be joining me later on in the story, and the girls might pop in for a chat too. Anyways, hope you like this part of the series!

Disclaimer: Got a little poem for this...

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Me no own

You no sue.

Warnings: Don't read this until you read the first part.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystery P.O.V.

It happened six months ago. I closed my eyes in the forest surrounding my home, and woke up in my room in another home. I was shocked, pissed, and a little lonely. The only comfort I had was the constant reminder that I had promised them I would be back with them. While I waited for that day, I did the only thing I could do.

I fought.

I fought to get my strength back, and I fought for my right to return to them. It took so long, and so much fighting to get right here where I was standing.

On the flimsiest branch on the tree. Watching them from almost a hundred feet above their heads.

There they were, surrounding a young man holding a map. They were so into arguing about where they were, they failed to notice my presence. Or their presence.

A group of bandits from an enemy country were moving closer to them on the worn path. Dressed in all grey, I instantly recognized them as agents from Kereen. I cursed softly as they moved closer to the group of newcomers. Closer to my friends, family, and lover. I saw the ears of a pure white wolf twitch slight towards me and quickly tied the ocean blue scarf I had hung around my neck before leaving the palace around my lower face, pulling the hood of my cloak over my head. Slipping on my blue trimmed black gloves, I waited until I saw the first of the blades free from the sheathes. Then, I drew my swords and dropped down to protect them from the bandits.

It was a short lived battle, as my skill with two blades was more than enough for their one each. They lost their lives to my blade, while I left with only a few small scratches and thin cuts across my exposed face and upper arms. Shaking my head as I wiped their blood from my blades, I tossed a small glance over my shoulder. Yep. They were still there, watching me and the bandits with shock written on their faces. I shook my head again as I turned to survey my work, whistling for my horse as I did so.

"You're not aware of your surroundings, Ladies and Gentlemen. That is a mistake that could cost you what these idiots just lost." I winced as my voice came to me. After almost six months of not being used, it was rough and not at all like my usual soft tone. "If you're heading to the palace of Estrea, follow me." My pure black mustang, Spirit, allowed me to climb on his blanket covered back. Since I did not believe in saddles, I never used one. A quick glance over my shoulder told me that they had mounted their horses and were looking at me expectedly. I turned Spirit down the path and led the way.

"Can we get your name?" I heard someone from the back of our little caravan call to me. I smiled behind my scarf.

"If you don't already know it, you'll have to wait until we get to the palace to figure it out," I called back, wishing I could tell them the truth. They already knew me. They lost me six months ago.

I am Kia Waters, Princess of Estrea, and leader of the Guardians.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Like it so far? It's not exactly what I had in mind, but I was interrupted while I was writing it and lost a lot of what I was going to say. My bad. Anyways, I just got a call from the boys, and they'll be back from wherever they are in time to be here at the beginning of the next chapter. See you in Chapter 2:)


	2. Chapter 2

Duo: Hey everyone! Arashi's not here at the moment, she's in the kitchen, making cupcakes. But she said I could come in and do her nifty author's notes, so here I am. Let's see here... -Shifts through stack of papers filled with scribblings- Here we go! This is the chapter when the mystery woman and the group from the first chapter get to the palace and the woman tells them who she really is. She wrote ", Family is united, friends are found, and lost lovers are once again in each other's arms." Wow! Sound cool. Anyways, she also says ", Sorry for the last chapter being so short. I kinda lost pretty much everything I was going to write in it, so it kinda sucked, ne?" Sorry, 'Rashi! I think it came out great, don't you guys? We're going off subject, so I'm just going to skip to the fun. Here is Chapter two of _Returning. _Hope ya'll like it!

-----------------------------------------------------

Duo's P.O.V.

We followed the woman who pretty much saved our lives for a while in silence. Since she wasn't being really helpful with giving us any information, we didn't know if we could trust her or not. Every so often, Milliardo and I would share a look. This woman sounded and moved in a way so familiar, we couldn't help but let our hopes rise.

When she pulled her horse to a stop on a cliff overlooking a great city, the guys and I got our first real look of what we assumed was Estrea. The woman confirmed it when she swept her hand towards the city below us.

"This is Estrea. The greatest kingdom in the lands. And the strongest." There was a note of pride in her voice, and I could see why. The city was a sea of colors. The buildings were built out of a night black stone. The people of the kingdom had taken various colors of paint and framed the windows and doors in color. Each roof was one of six colors: fire red, dark blue, light lavender, leaf green, soft white, and jet black. Flags bearing the same picture hung from the roofs, the picture hard to make out because of the wind blowing the cloths in many different directions. Flowers grew in overflowing, but organized, gardens outside a few of the houses, and vines filled with brightly colored blooms crawled up the sides of every building. A wide main road led the way to a building surrounded by a thick, tall wall of red and a large amount of smaller buildings. The buildings were made of pure white stone, with colored and black stones set in randomly in the walls of the largest. The roofs of the six smaller buildings on either side of the largest one were covered by roofs of the same colors as the ones outside of the wall. The great building was covered by a pure black roof, as were the rest of the buildings, with random tiles of the other colors set in. The entire effect of the kingdom was breathtaking.

"I take it you boys like it?" The guys and I turned to look at the woman, who was looking at us. Dark brown eyes glittered with mirth, instantly dashing the hope that the woman was Kia.

"It's breathtaking," Quatre told her, turning back to the city.

"The white buildings beyond that wall make up the palace," the woman explained as she turned us down a worn path to the right of the cliff. "The colors of the roofs symbolize the god or goddess each family is dedicated to. Each god is the patron of the Guards and Guardians, as well as the prince and princess. Red is for Caine, the fire god, and Reka, the fire goddess. Blue is Riku, the water god, and Din, the water goddess. Green is for Briar, the earth god, and Rose, the earth goddess. The purple is Mathon, the air god, and Marie, the air goddess. The white is for Stunner and Bright, the pearl god and goddess. And the black is for Shingami and Shinigami, the king and queen of the gods, and of death.

"The gods and goddesses give their powers to the Prince and Princess, the Guards and Guardians, and the Generals. Each of these people can tap into that power whenever they want to. The Prince and Princess can tap into all of the god and goddess' powers whenever.

"Usually, the princess would be on the throne, but she disappeared almost a month ago, so her uncle has taken the throne until she returns. It's unusual for a man to be ruling, since the women have ruled the kingdom since the First Generation. We're all hoping that the Princess returns soon, as there have been more fights about Lord Trieze being on the throne lately." I glanced at the guys when the woman said Treize's name. I think I looked like them, shocked and, in Wufei's case, a little angry.

"Treize? As in Treize Kushrenada?" Milliardo asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes. His Highness was supposedly killed in battle in the other world during the war, but in reality, he transported here before the suit he was in exploded. His Excellency felt really guilty for a long time after it happened, but the Princess talked to him, and everything was ok after that." I glance at Milliardo again to find a slightly amused look on his face. He looked at me and smiled.

"That sounds like something Treize would do," he said, answering my silent question. I smiled at what he meant. Mother rode up beside us and smiled at our smiles. Not long after the little history lesson, we entered the city, and got a very interesting surprise. People who were outside as we approached leaned in doorways and windows. More people poured out of their homes and businesses to line the street, bowing and curtsying as we passed. Children waved and called out to us, some throwing flowers in the street before we even made it to them. The woman leading us waved, winked, and blew kisses to the children, causing them to smile, giggle and laugh. A few shopkeepers waved to her, and she paused at a couple of them, discussing something in low tones. From what I could tell, the shopkeepers were delivering something to the woman in the palace.

"This woman must be a war hero or something. Look at how the people are reacting to her," Heero whispered to me and Wufei. We nodded and watched the crowds as we made our way to the palace. When we got there, we found the gates barred, and tightly closed. The woman in front of us slipped a glove off and raised her hand to the guards. As she pulled the glove back on, the gates opened and we were inside.

-----------------------

Kia's P.O.V.

When we got to the gates, I noticed that Calib and Ravon had done as I said and sealed them. I looked up to see the two standing in the small, house-like shelter built above the gates, looking down at us and waiting for my signal. I smiled behind the scarf as I pulled my right glove off and raised my hand to show them the symbol I had stained into my skin earlier that day. I had shown the two before I had left the palace grounds that morning from the ground on the other side as a way for them to know it was really me and now some imposter trying to assassinate my uncle. The gates swung open, and I led the others in.

"MARIE! GUYS! MARIE'S BACK!!!" I shook my head at the shout of one of the priests standing outside one of the temples that lined the main path. Garron grinned at me from the Fire Temple, letting me know it was him who yelled. I shot him an amused look from under my disguise and waved as the other priests came out to stand on the edge of the platforms that the shrines stood on. Gallow from the Earth Temple, Lerna from the Water Temple, and Astra from the Air Temple waved back and went back in to continue praying. Kastor from the Pearl Temple shook his head and glared at me before he turned to go back inside. I grinned when I saw Magee, the High Priest, still standing outside the Temple of Death, as the people called the shrine of Shingami and Shinigami. I knew I wasn't going to get away from him with a wave and a glare.

"Hello, Magee. Having a good day?" I asked sweetly. Magee glared at me, earning a grin from behind my scarf. Magee was the oldest priest, and the man who had trained me in how to use my powers. Previously a Prince from the First Generation, Magee should have been dead centuries, but was granted immortality from the gods in exchange for teaching the "Powerfuls", as we were called, in how to control their powers. Technically, I was still training under him.

"Lady 'Marie'. Lord Treize has been looking for you. He is in the throne room with the Court and the Elders, and if you do not report to him immediately, I think there will, as you say, be hell to pay." I winced and nodded, spurring Spirit to hurry towards the main building. The others followed me, and as soon as we got to the steps of the Great Hall, They followed me off the horses. Tara and my other stable hands took the horses as we hurried up the steps, me slipping the scarf off from around my face and back down to my neck. As we neared the giant doors of the Throne Room, I undid the ties that held my cloak closed around my waist and legs.

"I'll take care of it, boys," I called when the guards standing in front of the doors reached for the handles to push the door open for us. They backed off, and I pushed the massive blockades out of the way, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. I knew from the soft sigh coming from my uncle that I looked dramatic with my cloak billowing out around me as I strode in. I snickered. I loved pulling off dramatic entrances. "Sorry I'm late. I had a few things to take care of." My friends and family filed in behind me before the guards closed the doors. I led the way to the ornate chair my uncle vacated, and waited until my guests surrounded the chair on either side before spinning around and sitting in one fluid motion. Uncle Trieze sat in the smaller throne to my left, and Mother in the chair on my right. I smiled at the Court and the Elders from under my hood.

"You're very late, Your Majesty. Lord Treize-" I cut off Baron Markieen before he could continue.

"Treize has been following orders from me, Baron. I had some things to take care of, and I needed someone to take my place. Would you have rather me leave my younger brother in charge?" There were mutterings and groans as the Elders and members of the Court remembered the last time I had left Sora in charge of the palace. A small war had broken out on the southern borders, and I spent almost a month cleaning up the mess, of both the war and the paperwork he hadn't been able to do. It was a disaster. "I understand that there has not been a male ruler in this kingdom for many centuries, but until recently, there has been no capable female to take my place when I am not around. If that is the only reason that this meeting has been called, then this meeting is over, and you are leaving, do I make myself clear?" I watched as the Court rose and left, leaving the six Elders in the room. I sighed and shrank down in the throne as the doors closed. "Can I just send a bunch of assassins after them and call it a day?" I asked, already knowing the long-winded speech that I would get from Magee when he heard of my words.

"Sorry, but no. Unfortunately we need them, if only as human shields when a war breaks out," Professor G answered. I laughed at my grandfather's words. During the war between Earth and the Colonies in the other world, he had been the idiot that had sent my brother out on so many dangerous missions. I heard a slight gasp as the elder dropped their hoods to reveal Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, Master O, and Howard.

"We've noticed, young lady, that you obviously haven't removed your hood in front of this lot yet," Master O stated, looking at me seriously. I rolled my eyes as I stood and motioned for the Guards and Guardians, for Mother and Night, for Milliardo, to follow me down to level ground. Only when we were all standing in front of the Idiots did I dropped my hood, removed the enchantment from my eyes, turning them back to violet, and turned to face them.

-----------------------

Milliardo's P.O.V.

I stood beside Mother with Night on her other side as we watched the woman in front of us lower her hood and turn to us. Duo and I gasped as the face of the woman we lost six months ago smiled at us.

Her chestnut hair fell a few simple inches below where it was the last time we saw her. Her amethyst eyes glittered with so many emotions I couldn't just pick one out. Under the soft black fabric was the last thing I had ever expected to see her in. Black leather. The pants barely skimmed her hipbones, fully showing the _'Kitsune'_ written across her hip, with leather laces starting at the top and ending at the bottom hems. Her top was a tight, black leather vest that laced closed in the front, blue Celtic design hemming the sleeve holes, the bottom hem, encircling her neck, and falling between the laces. A pair of flat-bottomed, black leather boots hugged her legs up to just above her knees. Black gloves trimmed in blue ended just above her elbows, revealing the black and blue tribal tattoo that wrapped around her upper arm, a recent addition shown only by the light reddened skin around it. A blue ribbon choker was wrapped around her neck. She raised her arms slightly and turned to show her back. The pants she was wearing hugged her ass nicely, and right above them, nestled in her lower back right where my hands were when we shared our last kiss, was a tattoo of a white wolf, a black panther, and a black fox curled in a violet moon.

"It matches out pendants," Duo whispered. Kia smiled and nodded. There was a moment of still silence. I looked at Duo when he let a strangled moan fall from his lips and jerked Kia into his arms. Everyone hugged and kissed her, telling her off for not letting us know she was ok, getting a muffled conversation in with her, before she finally landed in front of me, Mother, and Night. She grinned sheepishly at Night before he hugged her, whispering something in her ear that made her grin soften into a smile. She whispered something back and he let her go. She turned to the woman beside me.

"Mom..." I watched as mother and daughter embraced, tears falling from the older woman's eyes. The two held a short, murmured conversation as they held each other before Kia finally turned to me. We stared at each other for a moment before she let out a muffled sound and threw herself into my open arms. I held her as tight as she held me. We both knew there would be bruises later, but neither of us cared. All that mattered was we were finally together again. I pulled back enough to tilt her head towards mine and took her lips for the first time in six months.

--------------------------------

Kia's P.O.V.

I was a little surprise when Milliardo kissed me. I had expected him to be angry, mad at me for leaving him. But the only emotions I felt from him as his lips pressed against mine were love and happiness. I slid my hands from his waist to his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The hands on my waist tightened and he pulled me closer. A shiver of excitement and lust shot through my veins when I felt him pressed tightly against me, his hardness pressed against me. I would have stripped him right then and there if Night hadn't cleared his throat. I blushed as we pulled away and I turned to press my back against his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist again.

"Sorry about that," I muttered. Duo laughed and shook his head from where he was standing in a position mirroring mine and Milliardo's with Heero and Wufei.

"We understand. It's been six months since you've been together. It's only natural that the only feeling you would have would be lust," Merian teased. I glared at her before lips touched my shoulder.

"I think she's only jealous, my love. After all, Kyaka can't give her the same thing I can give you," he whispered. Kyaka and I turned red as the others laughed. I stepped on his foot with my heel, feeling a slight wince coming from him as he tightened his grip on me. Treize laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come. There is dinner waiting in the dining hall. Let's eat, then we can talk and find rooms for you." We readily followed, laughing when Milliardo refused to let go of my waist. It took a bribe of the most wonderful night in his life for him to let go.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehehe...I'm back. I can't wait for the next chapter, since there will be a lemon in that one. And Duo will be getting a haircut.

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oh, zip it! It's just the stupid wig getting cut you idiot!

Duo: Oh. Ok.

Duo's helping me get my costume for an upcoming cosplay convention ready, and in the fourth chapter, I will be having the guys and girls go somewhere in disguise. Fun, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

GOOOOOD MORNING MY LOVEABLE MINIONS!!!!!! READY TO WORK TODAY?!?!?!?! BECAUSE I AM HAVING WAAAAAAAY TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS STORY!!!!!!

Duo and Quatre: LEAD ON EVIL MISSTRESS OF OURS! WE ARE GLAD TO SERVE YOU!!!!

Heero: What the fuck?

Trowa: -Calmly turns page in book- The three of them went to Starbucks.

Wufei: -Eying the bouncing evil mistress and her "minions"- And what did they have?

Trowa: A vente Strawberry Crème Frappichino with extra whipped cream, a blueberry muffin, and a chocolate brownie each.

Wufei: AND YOU LET THEM?!?!?!?!

Trowa: -Shrugs- Arashi bribed me.

Heero: With what?

Trowa: A lemon with Quatre, a Caramel Apple Cider, and a cinnamon scone.

Heero and Wufei...

--------------------------------------------------------

LEMON! I you don't want to read about two people having sex, I recommend you skip down to where it says END LEMON! Thanks.

Kia's P.O.V.

After dinner, and a lot of explaining of a lot of stuff, we finally retreated to our rooms. Everyone was with their lover, or in Duo's case lovers, so I had Milliardo in my room with me. I was excited, happy, and a little bit nervous. It was the first time we were alone since before I got stuck here, and we were more than a little horny. I know that sounds a little...rough, but long nights of dreams of your lover and your own hand just don't cut it. As soon as we got to the room, I slipped into the shower while Milliardo unpacked. When I got out, he got in while I got ready for bed. I had simply slipped on an almost completely sheer robe, and was brushing my hair on the side of the bed when he got out. He walked into the room in nothing but a pair of pants, and the look in his eyes as he looked me over was enough to make a familiar heat pool between my legs. I smiled as I tossed the brush on the table beside the bed and lay back against the pillows, my hair fanning out around me, and the edge of the robe rising a few inches. The lust in his eyes was enough to make me want to slip my hand down between my legs. He smiled as he crawled up the length of my body to settle above me.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now," he purred, nuzzling my neck. I grabbed his hand and lowered it to that spot. His eyes grew as he touched the wetness there.

"Neither do you," I moaned as he slid a finger into me, raising my hips and pushing him deeper. "I promised you a night you wouldn't forget. I'll do anything you want. Just tell me what it is." I moaned again as he touched a spot on me that sent waves of pleasure up and down my spine.

"Anything?" he breathed in my ear. I nodded and nearly screamed as he rubbed my little nub roughly. "Good. I want to see you touch yourself," he whispered, pulling away altogether to sit in a chair I hadn't noticed had been moved until them.

"W-what?" I asked, sitting up and feeling a little lost. He grinned, setting my blood on fire again.

"I want to watch you touch yourself. I want you to be completely ready and crazy when I take you." I almost came at the sound of his voice.

"Fine..." I reached down and untied the sash of my robe. Watching him through half closed eyes, I let the silk fall from my shoulders and slid my hands down my body. Just as I was reaching _that_ place, I turned my hands upwards and gently caressed my already aching nipples. I continued watching his as I massaged the already stiff nubs, moaning just a little. I could tell that wasn't what he wanted, so I dropped my hand to the place that was waiting for him. I moaned a little and tilted my head back as I slid my fingers in and out of my opening, touching the little place that sent waves of through my body. I watched him watch me as I brought myself to my first climax. I screamed his name as an intense pleasure I had never felt before rushed through my body. He was still watching as the first of my juices pooled slightly on the bed, and he watched as I brought my fingers to my mouth.

"Enjoying the show yet, Love?" I asked, sitting up. He didn't answer, but he didn't need to. A simple glance at his lap told me everything. I tilted my head at the painful looking bulge in his pants before getting an idea. I rose, leaving the robe on the bed and walked over to him, straddling his lap. Milliardo gave a little gasp as I moved up and down a little before sliding to the floor. He gave me a look filled with questioning and I undid the tie on his pants and tugged them down enough to reveal his penis. I looked up at him. "That looks like it hurts," I whispered, brushing the tip of it with my fingertips.

"Want to take care of that?" he asked, guiding my hand to grab it. I pumped him a few times before rising and straddling his lap again. I moved my hips up and down against his straining organ, letting the juices from my last orgasm spread all over it.

"Maybe I should," I breathed in his ear before sliding down again. In one fluid motion, I took him in my mouth, all the way to the base. He hissed and threw his head back, platinum hair following the movement. Milliardo's fingers tangled painfully in my hair, and I had to reach up to loosen his grip. I used my tongue and teeth to pleasure him, bobbing my head occasionally.

"Oh God...KIA!" I felt him tighten slightly before a rush of heat in the back of my throat told me that he was cuming. I let his now limp penis slide out of my mouth and moved to stand. I helped him up and led him to the bed, where he dropped back across it. Straddling his hips again, I kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth and letting him taste himself on my tongue. He moaned, and when I slid my leg between his, I felt him hardening again.

"Ready for round two?" I asked, pressing my lower body down against his. The hardness pressing against my thigh told me more than words how ready he was. "Good. Because this time, you're going to be in me when you cum." Before I could do anything, though, I found myself flat on my back with my loved hovering above me.

"I'm defiantly going to be in your sweet, sexy body when I come this time. There's no doubt about that. But that's going to be after this." When he said that, Milliardo plunged his finger into my vagina. I screamed as my hips rose off the bed. Another yell was ripped from my throat when his tongue started playing with my little pleasure nub.

"MILLIARDO!" For the second time that night, I came. My lover lapped up all the juices and slid up to share the taste with me. I moaned into his mouth just before he pulled away. "I love you, Milliardo Peacecraft."

"I love you, Kia Waters." I shifted slightly when he positioned himself. He stopped, earning himself a look from me. "Are...are you a virgin?" he asked, a deep blush staining his cheeks. My cheeks were as red as his when I nodded. "Are you sure about this?" As an answer, I pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"I have never wanted anything this bad, Mil. I want you inside me. I want you to take me, take my virginity, and make me yours." In reply, I got a beautiful smile and a quick thrust of his hips. I cried out in pain, the noise muffled by my lover's mouth. As the pain subsided, I moved my hips a little to let him know he could move. He started out slow, but as both of us neared our climax, he sped up the pace. As he moved faster, I moved his fingers against my clit, rubbing in rough circles. I tightened my muscles inside as I felt my orgasm coming even closer. A moment later, both of us came at the same time, yelling other's names. Milliardo slumped down against me and made to move off. I clutched him and shook my head, silently letting him know that I wanted him right there, on top of and inside me. He nodded and rested against me again, nestling his head in the pillow beside my head. I kissed the shoulder in front of me, and was rewarded with a faint chuckled and a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we just kept the entire palace away with that," he murmured in my ear. I giggled a little and shook my head.

"Solid stone walls. The only way anyone could hear us would be if the balcony door was open, if the maid intercom was on, or if they were standing right outside the door," I answered. He chuckled again as sleep came over the both of us.

END LEMON!!!

---------------------------

The next morning, I woke to find myself alone in the bed. The spot beside me was still warm, letting me know Milliardo hadn't been gone long.

"I thought the sound of the bath water running would wake you up," his voice said from the bathroom door. I smiled at him as he got closer and I realized he was still naked. A slight "eep" came from me when he reached down and scooped me in his arms. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up. A maid has already been in and said when we come out she'll change the sheets." I blushed and buried my face in his neck as he carried me to the bathroom.

The bathtub set in the floor was big enough for about ten people to take a bath at the same with and still have room left over. The entire thing was filled with warm water and lots of bubbles. I smiled as he set me down in the shower in the corner and turned the water on. I admit I squeaked a little when the clod spray hit me, but I felt Milliardo reach around and turn the hot water up. In a matter of moments, the stall was filled with steam. The shower stall was big enough to only hold two people with a little room left over to maneuver. When I reached for the small jar of homemade body wash I had gotten as a welcome back gift, Mil took the jar from my hand.

"Just let me," he whispered. I just stood and let him do whatever he wanted to me, planning on retaliating by washing him. When he asked me about shampoo, I pointed to another gift jar on the shelf, telling him that the jar beside it was pretty much conditioner. He washed my hair, and pulled me out of the spray and into his arms when he put the conditioner in, letting it soak in. I surprised him when I pushed him back a little and reached for yet another gift jar on a shelf opposite of mine. As I was washing his chest, he asked me about the body wash I was using on him.

"When I first got here, I missed you so much. One day, I was in the marketplace when I passed Malred's Body Shop. I thought that if I had something that smelled like you, I would be able to last the time until you and the others got there. Eventually, I bought the soap, shampoo, conditioner, scented oil, and the aftershave in hopes that you would come one day. Maltred said if you didn't like the scent, she would be happy to make something new for you," I explained as I was washing his hair. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"I'll think about it. Rinse." He covered my eyes as I tilted my head back to rinse the conditioner from my hair. He traded me places and rinsed the shampoo from his hair, then traded places so I could run the conditioner through. I got a funny look when I told him to rinse it immediately, which made me recount the story of the time Damian left the conditioner in his hair. Mil rinsed, and the two of us moved to the tub, where I curled up in his lap. "I've wanted this for so long. I want it to last forever." I looked at him. He smiled. "Kia. I'll do this formally later, but...Will you marry me?" For a moment, I couldn't speak. But I think Mil got his answer when I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Milliardo, you just made me the happiest girl in the world," I whispered when we broke apart. The only answer I got was a huge smile and another kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------

AUGH! Another sap scene! Is that all I can write about?!?!?!?!?

Milliardo: Arashi. Calm down.

Yes, sir, Milliardo, sir.

Milliardo -Rolls eyes and turns back to book-

What is with these guys and the books? Anyways, the bath scene is based off an experience my boyfriend and I had a couple of months ago. He came out here to visit with a group of friends from America (I was born and raised in America, but my twin brother, James, and I moved to Japan with my grandfather). Anyways, while everyone else was inside, me and him went for a walk in the gardens and then for a swim in the pool. Well, he and I had ended up sharing a room, and we had had such a good time the night before (BAD PERVERTS! NOT LIKE THAT!!!), that the next morning when I woke up, he had run a bath for us and we took a shower to wash off all the chlorine before we got in the tub. The old lady from down the street had made me the body wash and hair stuff, and I pulled a Kia and after we became friends, asked her to make the stuff that smelled like Owen. Now, I see him once every couple of months because his dad lives out here.

Duo: And she said all that in one breath!

Bite one, Duo

Duo: Suck one, Arashi.

Bastard.

Duo: Bitch.

Heero sucker.

Duo: Milliardo lover.

Milliardo: -Looks up from book- What?

How dare you, Wufei fucker.

Duo: I dare, slut.

Kiss it, man whore!

Duo:...

Duo and Arashi: -Burst out laughing -See you next chapter!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Everyones! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been getting in my way of a lot of stuff. It sucks, but it's the loyal truth. Anyways, here's the forth chapter of _Returning_.

Duo: Hey! 'Rashi! You told you to remind you about that thing.

What thi-OH! THAT thing. Thanks, Duo. - Hands Duo a cookie -

Duo: COOKIE!!! - Runs and hides with cookie -

Ummm…..Yeah…Anyways. I am kind of working on another story at the same time as this one. As soon as I finish the first chapter, it'll be up. It's going to be a Fushigi Yugi fic, so keep an eye out for that. I'm also working on three other parts to this set, so…yeah. Keep an eye out for those too. Here's the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------

Kia's P.O.V.

By the time Mil and I got to the main room of the palace, a few of my advisors were panicking around the room. As one of them, one of my favorites, Kojii, passed me, I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Kojii, what's going on?" I was surprised when one of the normally strongest of my advisors crumbled in my arms.

"We just got a message from Emperor Hotohori. They need our help, desperately." I looked up at Mil and glanced at our friends gathered in the room.

"Tsuki. Take Kojii and calm everyone down. Riku, I need you to explain this one to me." Tsuki, a second of my advisors, took Kojii from my arms and motioned for the rest of my advisors to follow her to another room. Mil followed me to the throne and snorted when I dropped into the chair. "Riku." My most trusted of the lot moved to sit on the step beside my feet. I shook my head at the decorum the woman presented even though she knew I hated it.

"Emperor Hotohori sent one of the Suzaku seven to speak to you about this, but by the time he got here, the poor man was so exhausted, we made him go get some sleep before we allowed him to speak." I held up my hand to stop Riku.

"Which did he send?" I got a wry snicker and a look. I groaned and leaned back in the chair. "He didn't."

"He did, Princess. However, I don't think he had permission. It doesn't seem to me that the emperor would allow him to come by choice." I shook my head and reached a hand to rub across my forehead.

"He wouldn't. I think we can assume he came on his own, and that we'll be expecting another of the seven soon. Where is he?" Riku stood.

"He's in the south wing. In the room you prepared for him a while back. Will you go to him?" I nodded and stood.

"Yeah. I need to find out what's going on in Konan. Did you tell you anything at all, Riku?" She nodded slightly, a look of fear on her face.

"It's……..Kotou, Your highness." I didn't give anyone any warning other than the look on my face before I fled the room, heading towards the south hall. If Kotou had anything to do with Konan, it was usually war or another assassination attempt on Hotohori's life. As I moved closer to the room that my ex-lover was in, I could hear his voice, yelling at the guards standing outside his locked room.

"Let me out of here, you stuffed dress monkeys!!! I need to speak to the princess!!!!" A soft sigh escaped my lips when I heard his familiar tone, and the burden that had settled on my heart from the moment I arrived at the palace lifted slightly. I became aware of the small smile across my lips. I shook my head as I got closer to the door.

"Reka. Saori. I'll take it from here. Got have some tea or something in the kitchens." The two guards moved away from the door, grumbling about the occupant of the room. I giggled, and the sounds coming from inside stopped. I reached out and opened the door, bracing myself for what I knew was coming. As soon as the door opened, I was tackled by a blur of purple and blue. I tried to get my balance and hold the two of us up, but I slipped on the edge of my over robe and the two of us fell. When I opened my eyes, I found a pair of pink-rimmed brown orbs peering at me from a very short distance. I grinned and blew at the purple bangs falling in the eyes. "Hello, Nuriko. Miss me?"

----------------------------------

Milliardo's P.O.V.

I watched as my lover flew out of the room. Riku made a small sound, and I turned back to her.

"Sorry. I know the circumstances aren't funny, but the princess is." Merian and Catherine snickered.

"Don't worry, Milliardo. I don't think Kia still harbors feelings for the warrior. She loves you." I glanced at Relena as she led the way after Kia.

"Kia and this warrior were a couple?" Duo asked, walking beside me. Relena nodded and turned a corner. We followed her and stumbled on a scene that made my heart clench.

Kia was lying on the floor, her hair falling around her, and her royal robes in disarray. Straddling her hips was a man with long violet hair, wearing a pair of red pants with a long blue shirt tied over it. The two were laughing, obviously having just fallen. I watched as the man leaned down so that he was almost nose to nose with Kia. I watched as my lover whispered one thing that made my heart stop, and heard the answer from the man.

"Hello, Nuriko. Miss me?" Nuriko laughed and pressed a small, short kiss to her cheek.

"Hell, yes, I missed you. Hotohori is fun and all, but you still have my heart." Kia blushed and mumbled something that made the man on top of her laugh.

"I heard the rumors, Ki-love." This "Nuriko" stood and offered Kia his hand, which she took in a way that some would say only do. I watched as she was pulled up and into his arms for a hug. He whispered something in her ear that made a soft, pained smile cross her face and tears fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nuriko." She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath before giving him a crooked grin. "You're not here on Hotohori's orders, are you, Riko?" There was a soft sigh and a shake of his head. "I didn't think so. How about we head down to the kitchens and get you something to eat before we discuss the Kotou/ Konan thing, 'kay?" Another nod of his head, and she took his arm and led the way down the hall. I felt a soft touch on my shoulder and looked at my sister. Tears were streaming down her face as she reached to touch the wetness trailing down my own cheeks.

"Let's go talk to her and find out what's going on?" I nodded and let her guide me down the hall, wiping my face on the sleeve of my robe I was wearing.

-------------------------

Kia's P.O.V.

I settled Nuriko in a chair at the counter in the center of the kitchen and turned to dig in the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen. When I finally found something I could cook, I started on it, ignoring my cook's protests. After a bit, I felt eyes on my back. Teasing my ex-lover sitting at the bar, I spared a glance over my shoulder.

"Quit checking out my ass, Nuriko." I got the laugh I was aiming for, and joined in for a moment before Leera, my cook, lightly pushed me out of the way. Laughing, I went to sit beside Nuriko, tugging slightly on his long purple braid. Leera settled a cup of tea in front of me, giving me a stern glare for cooking in her kitchen. As usual, I got off with a goofy grin and my eyes crossed.

"He must be special," my companion said after a few minutes of silence. I sighed and looked into my cup.

"We're not going to go there, Nuri. Now. What's going on in Konan?" I got a sigh, and before Nuriko could start explaining, there was a soft cough behind us. I turned on my stool and grinned at Mil when I saw him. I turned Questioning eyes to Relena when I saw the tear streaks on my lover's face, but didn't ask when I got a shake of her head that said later. I nodded and reached out to Milliardo. He took my hand and slid up to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I got a grin from Nuriko, which I attempted to squelch with a glare.

He only laughed at me like before.

"Mil, this is Nuriko. A friend of mine from Konan. Twit, this is Milliardo. My lover." Nuriko glared at me for the Twit comment, like before, and smiled at Mil as he held his hand out to him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Milliardo." He took advantage of everyone leaving us alone in the room to lean closer to Mil. "I am Kia's ex-lover, and I would do anything to get her back." He gave a small "oomph" when my foot collided with his shin.

"Nuriko," I hissed. Mil's arm tightened slightly around my waist. He kissed right below my ear before answering.

"And I would do anything to keep her." Nuriko was about to answer when I broke in.

"ENOUGH! Nuriko. You're here to tell me about Konan and Kotou, not make challenges to my boyfriend, so start talkin'!" My friend sighed before glancing over my shoulder and freezing. I closed my eyes slightly and smiled at the familiar power that stood behind me. I untangled myself from Mil's arms and turned to tackle the man standing in the doorway. I giggled as my enthusiastic hug was returned, though in a calmer way. I tilted my head up to smile at the man before he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"It's good to see you again, too, Little Sister." I smiled.

"I've missed you, Tamahome. You really should come by more often." I pushed my older brother into a chair/stool thing and poured his a cup of tea before sitting back in my own seat. Tamahome took a sip of tea before looking at Nuriko.

"I figured you came. Hotohori's pissed, Nuriko." I reached a hand out to the purple haired man and glared at my brother.

"Not now, Tama. What's going on?" Tamahome sighed before looking at me.

"Nakago's back, and the emperor of Kotou is declaring war against Konan. Tasuki, Chichiri, and Mitsukake are going around the country, gathering as many as they can to help fight. Those who can't are being moved to the capitol. Hotohori wanted you to know that we need your alliance." He took another sip of tea as I thought it over.

"If Kotou defeats Konan, they will most likely turn their eyes to Estrea," I mused. It took a split moment after that before I looked up again, this time determined. "Hotohori had our allegiance. He also has me." I heard Milliardo draw in a sharp breath at my words. "I am the best fighter in the kingdom. He'll need me by his side to defeat Nakago and Kotou. The Guardians will fight alongside the Suzaku Seven. Kotou will not win." I heard a slight cheer behind me and turned to see my girls peeking around the corner. When they saw they had my attention, Merian and Kyaka grinned sheepishly while Relena and Catherine just laughed. "We won't be able to freely travel the way we are. We're too well known. Get the Guards, Mother, and Night and changed your appearances. Mil, go with them. I'll be up soon. Merian, before you change, tell the stable boys to ready eight horses. We'll pair up in riding. Move!" Mil pressed a quick kiss to my lips and followed my friends out of the kitchen, looking back with a lightly pained look.

"New lover?" I glared at Tamahome.

"We're not going there. The only way we're separating is if he leaves me." I glared slightly at Nuriko before rising and leading the way out of the kitchens and towards the armory.

------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehehe... Crossover. My first one, too. It kinda came to me in a dream, and I thought ",_what__ the heck. Should be fun!"_

Duo: Milliardo's jealous!

Milliardo: - Lowers book- -Glares-

Chill out, Mil. Anyways, the next chapter will be up as soon as I have time to write the end of it and post it. Wish me luck!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. My name is Arashi Kitsune, and I'm an idiot. Duo's the best, and I'm sorry I made him dress as a girl in this chapter. He is the hottest of the Gundam Pilots, and anyone who messes with him will die at my hands. Just a warning.

Nice try, Duo. But you suck.

Duo: DAMN! I just can't win.

I agree. I'm Arashi Kitsune. I am not an idiot. Duo is not the best. I am not sorry I made him dress as a girl in this chapter. He is not the hottest of the Gundam pilots (That right is reserved for Milliardo and Heero), and I will bow down to, praise, and send a cake to whoever messes with him. No warnings needed.

Duo: Arashi? Can't you be nice just this once?

No. Now, shut up.

Duo: - Pouts -

Whatever. Anyways, this chapter will lead to more crossovers, and I think eventually it will be sent to the Fushigi Yugi section of but I don't know just yet. Anyways, I got the inspiration for crossing Gundam Wing with Fushigi Yugi one morning after a very strange dream I had that night after watching a Gundam Wing/ Fushigi Yugi marathon with a group of friends. I love Nuriko, and a friend of mine is trying to get me to kill Milliardo off so that Kia and Nuriko will get together. I don't know if I am going to do that. That decision is for my Evil Chibi Muse to make, and it won't tell me anything at all right now. It's still in the back room, planning that part, and a few other parts for my upcoming Fushigi Yugi fic, which is currently untitled. But for now, I am getting a few very random sticky note paper planes with notes for this chapter, so I am going to use those at this time. Wish me luck, and send Duo some love. Ever since the others left for that mission and left him with me, he's been a little...unloved. Adios, Amigos and Amigas!!!!

This chapter has been written in honor of the S.H.S. Writer's Block Writing Club and a few of the members. Thanks to:

Sandra

Angela

Cam

Karen

Rachael (sorry if I didn't spell that right, Sabbath)

And the best teacher a girl could ever have, Mr. B.

I love you all, and I hope to continue working with you and Writer's Block!

------------------------------------------------------------

Kia's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time since we left the palace the morning after Nuriko and Tamahome told me about what was happening in Konan. Duo was riding on the horse with Wufei, complaining about his disguise. We all had to change our appearances in order to ride out to Konan and not be recognized by anyone working with Kotou. We each changed how we looked, and a few of us were still trying to figure out who was who. I think the only one who we all knew by heart was Duo.

For my twin, we forced him into a woman's riding outfit. A pair of soft, white pants was almost hidden underneath a sheer, long-sleeved, white under-shirt and a dark purple, sleeveless over-robe. He was wearing a pair of my black riding slippers, and a pair of soft lavender gloves. Catherine had played with his hair for a little bit, and we finally settled on a braid that was twisted into a bun, with his bangs and a few coils of hair falling loosely around his shoulders. A pair of violet tipped black feathers peeked out above his head from where they were threaded into the bun. He was sitting side-saddle, and complaining about it very loudly.

Sitting in the saddle in front of my brother was Wufei. With him, we paired a pair of black riding pants with a loose, white, long-sleeved under-shirt and a long, sleeveless, red over-robe. He was wearing a pair of black riding boots, and a pair of black leather riding gloves. We had taken his hair down a bit and trimmed his bangs enough that they framed his face before pulling the rest of his hair back into a pony-tail. He was riding the horse, with my brother behind him, almost as if he had grown up on one.

Merian was riding the horse behind them, dressed as a man. She had wrapped her chest to hide the fact she was a woman. Her outfit matched her brother's: a pair of black riding pants, a white under-shirt, and a red over-robe. Her hair was pulled into a multiband pony-tail like Tamahome's, with the exception of her red bangs falling to frame her face. Her riding boots were wrapped with what looked like black rope, but what was really her black whip. Her gloves were red, trimmed with a black braid.

Sitting behind Merian was Kyaka. Dressed almost the same as my brother, there were a few differences. Her pants were white, but trimmed with an aquamarine design around the hems. Her over-shirt was a light aqua color, while her over-robe was a darker shade of the color. Her riding boots were worn tan leather, and her gloves were pure white. Her hair was pulled half back in a small pony-tail. A pair of white tipped feathers peeked over the top of her head. She was also sitting side-saddle, with her arms wrapped around her lover's waist.

Riding beside them were Catherine and Relena. Cathy was dressed as the man of the pair. She wore a pair of brown riding pants and a green over-robe under a black over-robe. A pair of black riding boots and a pair of tan gloves completed her outfit along with a dark green hunter's scarf hiding her hair. Relena was wearing a pair of dark blue riding pants, a white under-shirt, and a lighter blue over-robe, paired simply with black riding boots and a pair of dark blue gloves. A blue silk scarf held her hair out of her face and covered the lower half of her face.

Behind them rode Milliardo and Night. I snickered at the thought of my brother riding in women's riding clothes. He was wearing a pair of almost black purple riding pants under a matching under-shirt and a lighter lavender robe. Like Relena, he had a purple silk scarf wrapped around his head and face to hide his identity. A pair of black riding boots and dark purple gloves finished off his outfit. Milliardo had a pair of dark blue riding pants and a light blue under-robe. A black over-robe was set on top of that, with a pair of black riding boots and a pair of black gloves.

Beside them were Trowa and Quatre. Trowa was guiding the horse in a pair of dark brown riding pants, a matching under-shirt, and a dark, leaf green over-robe. Finishing his disguise was a pair of dark brown riding boots and a pair of matching gloves. Quatre was wearing one of Kyaka's riding outfits. A pale aqua under-shirt and a dark aqua over-robe half hid a pair of dark aqua riding pants. A pair of light tan riding boots, a pair of dark aqua riding gloves, and a dark aqua silk scarf covering his hair and lower face made him look more like a woman than he already did.

Heero was riding behind them in a borrowed outfit from my brother's closet. A pair of black riding pants were almost hidden under a light blue under-shirt and a dark blue over-robe. A pair of black riding boots and a pair of black gloves completed his outfit.

Riding beside me at the head of our little caravan was Nuriko. He was dressed almost the same way he had come, in a pair of dark blue riding pants and a long-sleeved, red over-robe. He wore a pair of black riding boots, and a pair of black riding gloves. His braid fell past his saddle, and I could just barely make out the faint outline of the dagger he had hidden in his red belt.

I was leading the group in what wasn't very far from my normal attire. A pair of black riding pants were paired nicely under a white under-shirt and a black-as-night black over-robe. My black riding boots were my favorite pair, reaching my knees with a slight heel. A pair of black riding gloves reached my wrists, bandages covering from my wrist to my elbow, hiding the tattoos I had there. My hair was pulled into a braid matching Nuriko's, only mine was a little longer.

I had made sure everyone was carrying weapons before we left the palace, which was normal for travelers crossing country. A pair of swords crossed my back while a set of Sais were hidden in my belt. Everyone else had various variations of the same blade, with the exception of Trowa and Catherine, who had bows, and Nuriko, who relied on his strength and the magic armlets Taitskun had given him a while back.

"Are we there yet?" Duo whined...again. I sighed and turned slightly in my saddle to look at him.

"Not yet, D. We won't even get there tonight. We'll be making camp halfway there and moving on in the morning." I almost snickered when he fell silent, but had to hold in a sigh when Quatre spoke up.

"We're not going to stay in a hotel?" I had to reach over and tug on Nuriko's braid to keep him quiet.

"Sorry, Quat, but some of us are too well-known. If people get wind of us being in their town, we'll have trouble." I got a small "oh" sound and he, too, fell quiet. After another mile or so, the silence between us got pretty unbearable. I figured that out when I found myself tapping a beat against my thigh, and realized that Nuriko and Merian were doing the same, just a step behind, to give us a tempo. Catherine and Relena could be heard in the back, whistling to the tune. I shared a grin with my friends, lingering for just a moment on Nuriko, before turning back to the path.

"_We sing on the path to the laaaaand,"_ I sang. Merian and Nuriko joined me on the second line, and then dropped out, leaving me for the next few lines before joining again.

"_Over to the ocean and beyond."_

_"We found a creek and he fell iiiiiinnnn_

_My father laughed and I called Riiiiin."_

_"Over the path unto the town."_

Soon everyone was singing as we rode. My horse, trained to dance with music, was tapping her hooves in time to the beat, causing me to laugh. By the time we found a campsite, some of us were having a hard time staying in our saddles. After finishing the Traveling Song that my grandfather had taught some of so long ago, Merian and I started the Story Song Taitskun had taught us ages ago. That one was, and still is, so much fun, because you can sing about anything. One person starts, and sings a part, then calls the name of another to sing. When the second person is done singing, we start all over with another person. That song could last forever, and it did.

---------------------------

That night, we were gathered around the campfire, laughing and joking around as supper was cooking, with the exception of Heero and Tamahome, who were out on watch. I was leaning against a long with Milliardo sitting behind me, arms around my shoulders, and Nuriko was sitting beside me, leg pressed up against mine. The songs had finally ended, and we were just hanging out and acting our ages for once. Nuriko was telling us a story about a few of our friends, Tasuki and Chichiri.

"...So then Tasuki said 'But It wasn't me!' and Hotohori answered with ' And you honestly expect me to believe that Chichiri would do such a thing?' Let's just say, when I left, Chichiri was sleeping in the sitting room."

"And he still was when I left," Tamahome said, jumping down from the tree he was standing in. Heero joined us after a moment, and we ate.

After dinner, I climbed to the tallest point so that I could keep an eye on the entire camp at once. Duo was sitting in a tree across from me, and after a while, we started a game of catch in the tree with a pinecone I had found in my tree. Every few minutes, we would pause to listen and look around before returning to our game. Twice we dropped the pinecone, and twice it hit people on the head. When Duo missed the catch, it landed on Milliardo's head. When I missed the catch, it landed on Wufei's. Both times, it got laughed off, but we were bound and determined not to drop it anymore. We succeeded.

After our turn with the watch ended, Duo went and curled up between Heero and Wufei, and I went and sat by the fire, not wanting to disturb Milliardo by either trying to snuggle with him, or by tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position on the hard ground. I glanced at the moon and sighed. It was almost full. In a few days, I'd have so much power that I wouldn't be able to control it. And in another few weeks, I would be so weak that I wouldn't be able to defend myself.

"Brooding in the moonlight is bad for you," someone said behind me. I tilted my head back to see Nuriko standing there. He walked around the log and sat next to me, following my eyes to the moon. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's just the moon is getting full, and I'm scared the war's going to be going on when I get to that point. And I'm kinda afraid that when it comes to the other time of the month-"

"-The war's still going to be going on?" I nodded again, and it earned an arm around my shoulders. "This war will be over before either happens. Trust me." I smiled again.

"I do, Riko. But what if you're wrong? What if the war does happen when the moon is full? Or when it's not there? How am I going to fight, or protect anyone? I can't fight if I can't control my powers. And I can't protect even a dragonfly if I don't have my powers." I only realized that I had jumped to my feet and was waving my arms around when Nuriko had to stand and walk over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, and I found myself leaning towards him. "I don't know if I can be as strong as I need to be, Riko." Nuriko shook his head.

"Kia. No matter what happens, you are the strongest person I know. Even my strength is nothing compared to your's. Hotohori, Tasuki, even Chichiri, we all agree that you are the strongest person in this entire world. So what if your powers are gone? You can still swing a sword and shoot an arrow. And who cares if you can't control your powers? We can just drop you in the middle of the enemy army and you can let them loose. If anyone dies, it will be them, not our side, Kia. Powerless or not, I know you will be able to protect those you need to protect. You won't let anyone die for you." I stood in shock for a moment. Nuriko had hit right on my deepest fear: letting those I care about die for me. I stood there for a full minute before throwing myself into his open arms. And for some reason, it felt right.

-------------------

Milliardo's P.O.V.

She thought I was asleep when she went to sit by the fire. And she thought I was asleep throughout the entire conversation. I marveled at how Nuriko was just able to be there, and how she opened right up to him. I had guessed that, given their past history, it wouldn't be that hard for her, but she was telling him stuff she had kept even from me. I even watched as he comforted her in a way I could only dream of doing, and I watched as she threw herself into his arms. That's when I realized that we never really loved each other. We had only been together because we could both still feel the pain of losing the one we really loved. I lost Treize, and she lost this Nuriko guy. Our love was really loneliness, and our lust was just that. I smiled bitterly at that thought, but it was true.

I waited until I was sure she was asleep in his arms before rising and approaching them. The shock on his face was enough to make me smile.

"I'm not going to start a fight. Just do me a favor and keep her close to your heart." He looked at me, puzzled for a moment, before it dawned on him. He nodded and pulled her closer.

"I'm never letting her go ever again. The past year that we have been separated was enough to kill me." I reached a hand out to Nuriko, and I was surprised when he took it. "Treize is supposed to be following us in a few days. Miss Kikara will be taking over the kingdom for both of them. I suggest when he gets to Konan, you give him a welcome he will remember until the day he dies." I think he read the shock on my face and grinned. "I was watching you and Kia at dinner the other night. I could tell that your heart was more into the conversation you were having with Treize than the one you were having with Kia. I'll take care of her if you'll take care of him." I nodded and rose to go back to my bed-roll.

Before I even made it there, however, I noticed that the traveling cloaks were hanging on a nearby tree. I reached up and grabbed one off the branch, turning and walking back to the couple by the fire. Nuriko gave me a thankful smile when I spread the thick cloth over him and Kia.

"Good night, Nuriko."

"Good night, Milliardo."

---------------------------

Kia's P.O.V.

I smiled and snuggled deeper into Nuriko's embrace when I heard the exchange between the two men. I had figured out what Milliardo had obviously figured out a long time ago, but didn't want to hurt him. now, I knew that neither of us would be hurt by this. I sent a silent thanks to my gods, and rested fully against Nuriko. I felt his arms tighten around me, and, for the first time in a long, I really, truly felt safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Agh! Sappy and just...wrong. I had originally planned on doing something very different, but my Algebra teacher, Mr. Peterman, called on me to go work a stupid algebra problem on the stupid chalkboard. Dick. Anyways, a friend of mine from school gave me the idea for this ending, and since I really didn't want to kill off Milliardo, I chose to go with this one. Hope ya like it. We'll be back for the next chapter in a bit. I don't know when I'll get the chance to update, but I hope it's soon. Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!


End file.
